


Three Words

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Dean Winchester's inability to voice his feelings, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never really expected to hear Dean say these words back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/128785573800/castiel-had-never-really-expected-to-hear-dean-say)

Castiel had never really expected to hear Dean say these words back. Sure thing, maybe the first time he had said them himself, he did have the tiniest hope to hear them too but the kiss that he had gotten instead wasn’t half that bad an answer either. Besides, it didn’t take him much time to understand that there was an important reason why Dean just couldn’t say them, even though he really meant them with every touch and kiss they shared. And Cas didn’t particularly mind that Dean preferred to show him rather than tell him.

He didn’t mind Dean blushing and falling silent, every time these words slipped from between Castiel’s lips in the most reverent whisper. He didn’t mind Dean not saying them back, when Castiel laughed them out on their most cheesy dates in fancy restaurants and in greasy bistros. He didn’t mind Dean squeezing his hand in silence as they walked through the sleeping city late at night and Castiel felt it to be the right moment just for saying them. He didn’t even mind Dean just smiling this goofy smile of his after they exchanged their vows and Castiel said them again with his hands trembling a little as he slid the ring onto Dean’s finger.

There were just few times Castiel had held his breath, thinking these words may come out with the next beat of Dean’s heart. He could almost see them lingering on Dean’s lips, ready to be spoken on the day they picked up Emma from the orphanage to finally take her home and she hid her face in Castiel’s shirt as he carried her in his arms to their car. He could almost taste them in the air as their gazes met above Emma’s golden hair and he could tell just how much Dean’s heart melted at the sight. Dean held the door open for them and he didn’t say a word as he embraced Cas tightly when Emma was safely seated in her baby seat and Cas was just about to get in the car himself.

Castiel was okay with these words never actually coming. He made a peace with the thought there was something that didn’t let Dean be comfortable with the very idea of saying them. He was sure speech was just one of the many ways feelings could be expressed in and Dean was good at any other Cas could imagine, just not this specific one. Maybe there were moments when Cas was tempted to ask him why but he always decided against it, chosing to kiss the crown of Dean’s head instead as they both admired their daughter’s drawings of their little family that she hung on their fridge with her favourite strawberry-shaped magnets.

Castiel was completely at ease with the way their life together looked without these words and that was exactly why he was caught completely off guard one particularly lazy Sunday. They were laying together on the couch, absently watching some stupid TV programme, when little Emma appeared in the room, sleepily rubbing her eyes. With a tiny yawn she climbed onto Dean’s lap and resting her head on his t-shirt clad chest she said with a typical child’s sincerity “I love you, daddy.”  
Dean embraced her lightly and with an affectionate smile spreading across his face he muttered “I love you too.” just like that.

A moment had to pass in silence before they both realised what exactly had just happened. Dean’s eyes slowly grew wider as he lifted his gaze from, now fast asleep, Emma and looked at Cas, who seemed just as dumbstruck as he was, holding his breath not to break the spell. Dean blinked few times, looking back at their daughter, his mouth shaping inaudible words as if trying them out, trying to form them once again just to see if he still can. 

He could.

Slowly, he raised his head to look Cas square in the eye and taking a shaky breath, he whispered “I love you.”  
Cas hadn’t even realised his mouth fell open at some point but as Dean spoke, he shut it soundly, a small smile shyly tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“I love you.” Dean repeated softly, mesmerised by his own ability to say it out loud. “I love you, Cas. I love you so much.” a sudden fit of laughter bubbled out of his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you. I love you!” he repeated it like a mantra, like a spell and like the most important sentence he had ever said.

Cas felt a tear rolling down his cheek and he would crush Dean in a hug, if not for Emma, still sleeping in Dean’s lap. He grabbed Dean’s palm instead and entwined their fingers just like Dean did on that night when they were stargazing and Cas whispered a silent ‘I love you’ into his hair.

Dean pulled at Cas’ hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss every fingertip between all the ‘I love you’s he kept whispering as Cas couldn’t help crying from joy, looking into Dean’s bright eyes he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

“Oh Dean” he shook his head with disbelief, grinning like an idiot as he finally could say the words he had never been given a chance to say before. “I love you too.”


End file.
